The Girl You Never Marry
by Red Ink Madame
Summary: But Will didn't want fleeting. He knew that this would be their last kiss. As soon as he stepped out of that door. It would be over. Pulling her body flush against his. His mouth plundered hers. His tongue slipping into her mouth. Exploring the moist cavern as he felt her completely surrender.


**A/N: Requested by** anon

**Prompts: **"I'm the girl you fuck, not the one you marry.".Magnus fic. Any Pairing

Orignally posted on tumblr.

* * *

Helen hadn't been surprised to discover that Will had proposed to Abby. Helen was certain that eventually Will would propose, or rather that Abby would threaten to walk out if he didn't. Nor was she surprised to discover that she was the last to find out or rather overhear a not so hushed conversation between Kate and Henry one morning as she walked into the kitchen.

The conversation had ceased as soon as she entered the room and she didn't miss the guilty look that passed between the two.

It took a week before he finally told her or rather she told him that she honestly didn't care.

"Magnus…."He said with a certain amount of hesitancy in her voice.

"I'm the girl you fuck, not the one you marry." She replied with a crassness that took Will by surprise.

"I feel like I am making a mistake."

"You probably are."

Again her words took him by surprise as she let out a soft sigh and stood up. Moving around her desk as she leant beside it.

"Do you love Abby?" She asked as him as he slumped down on one of the couches in her office.

"Honestly?" Will asked as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know Magnus."

"I think you do Will. It's a simple yes or no question."

"Do you still love John?" He shot back as he looked at her and saw an almost unreadable look in her eyes for the briefest of seconds.

"This isn't about me."

"No?"

"No Will this isn't. You need to decide whether or not you love Abby." She said as in calm tone, though a slightly stronger emotion simmered underneath.

"And if I don't."

"Then don't marry her Will." Helen sighed with slight exasperation as she pushed herself off the desk and spun around.

"What if I'm in love someone else?" He asked as Helen froze. Not needing much to know exactly who he was talking about.

"Like I said, I'm the girl you fuck, not the one you marry." She answered with a less steady voice.

"I love you Helen." He said as he stood up and walked towards her. Wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face in the soft tresses of her hair.

"Don't." She replied, her voice strained.

"I don't love her the way I love you." He whispered as she slowly turned in his arms and brushed her fingers against his cheeks.

"I'm not good for you Will. You deserve someone who will love you completely. Not someone who will want you only when they want you." She answered in slightly anguished tone.

"I've lied to Abby." He said with regret and guilt.

"Then stop."

"It's not that easy."

"Nothing in life is easy William. We make the most with what we are given." She answered softly as she rested her hands against his chest.

"And what if I don't like what I've been given?"

"You deal with it anyway."

"So I marry Abby…. What happens then?" He asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"This ends. Abby deserves to have a husband who is faithful."

"It didn't matter before." He said with a slightly bitter tone.

"It does now Will. This probably shouldn't have happened."

"So what? We pretend it didn't happen?" He said in a slightly angered tone.

"No we make the most with what we are given." She replied as she leant forward and pressed her lips against his in a fleeting kiss.

But Will didn't want fleeting. He knew that this would be their last kiss. As soon as he stepped out of that door. It would be over. Pulling her body flush against his. His mouth plundered hers. His tongue slipping into her mouth. Exploring the moist cavern as he felt her completely surrender.

But too soon it was over as she pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"I can't make you happy Will. I can't give you the kind of life you deserve." She whispered as she kept her eyes closed.

"That doesn't matter."

"Oh it does and it will. One day it will. I don't want to be the sole cause of your unhappiness Will. I've caused you enough pain and anguish. I refuse to cause anymore."

"Let me make up my own mind Magnus."

"No." She said as she pulled back, opening her eyes as she shook her head. "I'm truly happy for you Will. You need to know that."

"I know." He answered with softness in his eyes. "And I will always love you. You need to know that."

"I know. Now go. Abby's downstairs waiting. Henry and others are throwing a surprise engagement party."

"Surprise?"

"Yes well, you didn't hear it from me." She chuckled.

"No, of course not." He said with a smirk as she stepped back and moved back towards her desk and he moved towards the door. "I'll just tell Abby my boss was using me as her slave."

"Cheeky bugger." She said with a grin as they shared one last glance and slipped out of the room.

Hours later, Helen managed to slip away from the party unnoticed. Though with the amount of alcohol flowing, Helen would be surprised if they noticed much. Walking to the north tower, she stop to take in the breathtaking lights of the night sky.

"I love you too Will." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself and watched the nights sky.


End file.
